Yet To Come
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: Part 1 of Time Eternal Series. When Zoisite finds out Tuxedo Mask's identity, he directly attacks Mamoru in his apartment with the intention of killing him but an unexpected time warp throws both Zoisite and Mamoru 5 years into the future. How will Mamoru react to his own unexpected future? And who is that blonde sleeping in his bedroom? Past and Future will collide. Usagi/Mamoru
1. Prologue

**Yet To Come**

**Summary: **When Zoisite finds out Tuxedo Mask's identity, instead of trying to negotiate he directly attacks Mamoru in his apartment with the intention of killing him and stealing his rainbow crystals, but an unexpected time warp throws both Zoisite and Mamoru 5 years into the future. How will Mamoru react to his own unexpected future? And who is that blonde sleeping in his bedroom?

Set in an AU future, you will notice the differences I have here. Enjoy this time travelling fic and a veery confused Mamoru.

Timelines: First season 1995

Mamoru goes 5 years into the future, which is 2000.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A detransformed Mamoru weakly walked inside his room apartment, his hand still clutching onto his injured shoulder. He wanted to curse at the fact that he so easily fell for the trap. It was so blatant, with the way Sailor Moon was trapped by that crane. Hell, her outfit's colours were all wrong too but at the time his need to save her outweighed that and he fell for it. And because of his injuries, the real Sailor Moon almost died too.

This failure hit him too hard. He couldn't believe it. How he would ever look at her face again he didn't know. He fell back on his couch in the living room and closed his eyes, concentrating on his strange, but quite handy healing powers so he could stop the agonising pain and gain back his composure. Having only discovered this perk after he realised he was Tuxedo Mask, he found it to be a life saver, not to mention mind blowing. Having the literal healing touch was after all every medical professionals dream.

He had healed the injury half way when his alarm bells started to go off. At this immediately his eyes went wide. Something had caused the hair in the back of his neck to go up. Reluctantly he took his hand away from his shoulder and got up, keeping a defensive stance just in case.

"Who is it?" he called out in a deep, though reluctant voice. Who had broken into his apartment?

"Sharp Tuxedo Mask, but obviously not sharp enough, can't believe you didn't notice you were being followed…" Zoisite's voice echoed and he turned around to see the blond general floating inside his living room.

He cursed for letting his guard down and glared at him. He knew his identity now and where he lived. This was not going to end well.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled out, determined not to let his weakness show, because he knew that would only amuse the Dark General.

"Your half of the crystals," he stated it casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"I am not giving it to you," Mamoru snarled out.

There was no way he was giving up the only thing which would bring him to the Princess. Especially to Zoisite after all that has happened today.

"I am not asking anymore, I can just kill you and scour this apartment, because my senses tell me it is here," he said it with a smirk in place. At this he froze up and summoned a rose with the hand that was behind his back.

When Zoisite summoned a fireball, he immediately threw the rose which pierced at his hand. The fireball disappeared and Zoisite hissed while glaring daggers at her.

"You insolent weakling, you will regret that, I was gonna make this painless but I will savour your pain and prolong it as long as I can," he vowed.

In a second his civilian clothes vanished away and left the tuxedo get-up in place. He took a defensive stance, while trying to work out how to distract him out of the apartment to avoid civilians being injured when suddenly the whole apartment started to shake.

"What the-" Zoisite muttered, appearing genuinely shocked.

By his expression Mamoru realised that Zoisite wasn't causing this shaking.

"Earthquake?" Mamoru trailed utterly confused by this take of events. Any thought of it being a natural occurrence like earthquake vanished when suddenly a green orb formed in front of him and it started to expand. He defensively put his arms in front of him as the light headed for him and waited for the effect the pain.

He stood still for a minute, waiting for the aftermath. But nothing happened. He felt nothing. Confused but cautious, he put his hands down and blinked. The light was gone and the apartment wasn't shaking anymore. In fact even Zoisite was missing.

"What the hell just happened?" he would had scratched his head but his body was too tired to deal with any of these complications. The prospect of his bed was calling to him too much. In his haze of pain, he simply threw caution to the wind and headed towards his bedroom, fully intending to sleep. So determined he was to rest, that he didn't even notice the plethora of new editions in his usually bare living room, including abundance of photo frames.

With single minded determination he walked inside his room, the door being surprisingly already open. He was ready to just collapse on his bed when he noticed something, no someone in it.

There was a lump in his bed, a human shaped lump, buried underneath his blanket (which had changed in colour since he woke up in it this morning, he didn't even have red covers so where did that come from?).

The only thing visible from the lump in his bed was the never-ending golden streams of hair which were spilling out of the blanket.

Mamoru froze.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**1. The Unexpected**

Mamoru looked at the lump lying on his bed. Who was that? How did someone sneak in? A robber? But why would a robber act like Goldilocks? Shaking his head he walked forward and leaned over his bed and reached for the duvet. He was fully intending to take off the duvet and ask the woman (with that amount of hair it had to be a woman, he couldn't imagine any man with that much hair) what he was doing in his bed. He tried to pull off the blanket but then he froze. His hands went right through the blanket. In fact, he couldn't even move or touch it.

"What?"

He stared at his hand with wide eyes and then his eyes went to the untouched blanket. He tried to pick it up again but nothing happened!

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I touch anything?"

Had that light killed him? Was he dead? A ghost?

"No, no, I don't remember dying and why would I be in my apartment if I died, no something else is going on," he pondered, his gaze still drawn to the mysterious figure huddled under the blanket and wondered what role she fitted in, in his current predicament. He briefly wondered if making-this was the plan but even he had been surprised by that orb so he probably wasn't.

He couldn't touch anything, but could he be head? Worth a shot. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, to try and see if his voice would reach the mysterious occupant of his bed when his bedroom door opened. He whipped his head up to see who was coming in and gasped.

Because walking in, wrapped in a towel, was…him.

There was no doubt the figure was him. He looked like him, or at the very least his twin. With the same facial features as well as looks.

"What!" he shouted staring at…himself. But his, other self didn't react seeing him at all. Oh no, he seemed to be looking through him. That made him realise that not only was he not corporal but he must be invisible too. Because if he had seen him then he would look as baffled as him too.

His other self walked over to the closet and took out a set of shirt and pants casually, with Mamoru following him like a hawk.

"Who are you?" he asked pointlessly, but as expected, his other self didn't react at all. It was then Mamoru's rational side kicked in and he noticed a difference with his twin. The man in front of him, raiding his closet, looked a bit different. He appeared to look few years older than him. Definitely over 18 and way into 20s. This clicked on his mind and he tilted his head. Mind trying to process this observation. It was then he noticed the calendar hanging next to his closet and saw the date.

_30__th__ June, 2000._

Eyes wide as saucers he stepped back, as a gasp escaped.

"2000? 2000? That's impossible! It's 1995."

But his doppelganger didn't react to him at all. This made him want to tear his hair off. He wasn't understanding anything and no one wasn't or couldn't explain him or give him the answers. And Mamoru didn't like not knowing anything, it frustrated him. It was the same drive which made him top of the class. So to be out of so control irritated him.

Trying to compose himself, he looked around the room, to see what he hadn't notice before. His room looked…different to say the least. Whereas before it had been simple, minimalist now there were changes. There were flower vases placed in different parts of his room, with trinkets around as well. His bedside tables were drastically different too. The one on the left was neatly organised, with a book and a photo frame, which he couldn't see from where he was standing. That was definitely new, he hadn't had that before. Then the bedside table on the right was a direct opposite. It was messy, and full of bits and bobs included toppled over photo frame and food wrappers.

These changes couldn't have happened in seconds.

"It implies…"

Mamoru's rational mind couldn't comprehend the fact that the light had somehow threw him in another time, after all he was a man of science and time travelling was impossible! But nothing else seemed to make any other sense.

He looked back at his (future self?) and noticed that he had closed the closet and was staring at his mysterious bed crasher. At this he stiffened up.

If this was his future self (possibly, he still couldn't believe it 100%) then who was the girl? He noticed that as soon as his future self looked at the figure on the bed his eyes lightened suddenly and he smiled with affection?

"What?" he was getting sick of repeating that but everything was overwhelming and surprising him. Just when he grasped something, the rug from his feet was getting swept off.

He watched with wide eyes as his future self walked towards the bed, standing beside him and leaned over the figure in bed. He put his knee on the bed, causing the bed to tilt and, to his surprise, his future self wrapped his arms around the figure on bed, the smile on his face widening. Mamoru was finding it unreal, as even he didn't remember ever being this happy.

As soon as his future self did that, he heard a feminine, but oddly familiar voice, groan. At this his future self let out a genuine amused chuckle himself, unaffected by that annoyed groan.

His future self leaned over and whispered softly (he didn't even know he could speak that way).

"Usako wake up,"

As soon as that name left his future self's mouth, Mamoru froze up. He knew that name. He knew it very well. He had came up with that endearment only last week, but he hadn't said it outloud to the person he had pinned that too, knowing she would find it weird and unreal. With bated breath he watched as his future self tugged the blanket off and he finally saw the owner of the ridiculously long golden hair.

It was none other than Usagi.


	3. Chapter 2: Picture Perfect

**2. Picture Perfect**

Mamoru's wide eyes were directly pinned at the sight in front of him. To see his future-self wrapped up so casually and intimately with Usagi was mind-boggling. And unreal. Impossible.

Yet he knew it was her. He recognised her without a shadow of doubt, having memorised her every single detail to his memory. It had taken him months but he had finally admitted himself that he was in love with the young blonde, even if he didn't show it to her per say. So he knew the blonde in his bed was Usagi, even if her hair was out of its signature hairstyle.

Usagi seemed to stare at his future self for a few seconds before she immediately tugged the blanket and put it over her head once again, an action which caused Mamoru to blink his eyes. His future self, on the other hand, did not seem surprised at all. In fact his smile widened as he pulled the blanket off her once again.

"Usako wake up"

"Mamo-chan! Why are you waking me up in this ungodly hour!" she whined while glaring at his future self. He could tell it wasn't a real resentment towards his future self because she had an adorable pout in place. Mamoru blinked once again, taken by surprise at the endearment she called his future self. To hear her say a nickname, assigned to him, made him feel…happy.

"It's 10 a.m. Princess," he heard his future self mutter affectionately as he nuzzled his nose against hers. At that he saw Usagi scrunched up her nose but the annoyed look did not last long. In matter of seconds she dropped the annoyed look (which he was used to) and a soft expression overtook hers. It made his breath hitched because it was a look full of love, directed at his future self.

She sighed and then tucked her head on his future self's neck, burrowing it there with ease.

"You know 10 is ungodly hour for me, Mr. Waking-up-at-the-crack-of-dawn," she muttered away the same way he is used to her argueing with him but there was a difference with this Usagi. This Usagi did not sound indignant or angry, instead her tone was soft, full of affection and her body language reflected that. She had taken her arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around his future self, while cuddling into him more.

There was just so much affection in the scene in front of him that he couldn't believe it. He started to wonder if he had been hit by the green orb and was hallucinating this. Wouldn't be too farfetched, he knew he was in love with her so to conjure up this would make sense as it is his desire.

"That makes sense, this is a dream…" he tried to rationalise but then another thought occurred to him, "But then again if it was a dream then why would I be the invisible outsider? I would be in his position," he theorised as he looked at the way his counterpart caressed Usagi's cheek.

"Well I thought that you would appreciate the birthday cake I baked for you Usako, which is why I woke you up so soon," his counterpart whispered those words near Usagi's ear. If Mamoru hadn't been near them then he wouldn't have been able to hear it at all. But then he registered the words.

"Birthday cake? So its Usagi's birthday?" he wondered outloud, but no one answered him as the people in front of him couldn't even hear him.

He watched in amusement as Usagi's body stiffened in his future self's embrace. She pulled away and then looked at his counterpart intently, with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Cake? You've baked me a cake?" she asked sounding utterly shocked.

He saw his counterpart smirk smugly, clearly pleased by Usagi's reaction (he had to admit even he was pleased with her reaction, to see her impressed with him was certainly a boast to him).

"But if you'd rather sleep love I wouldn't mind-" he tried to speak modestly but Usagi wrapped her arms tightly and intimately around his counterpart's neck in a tight, casual grip.

"You can't expect me to go to sleep after dropping this bomb, where's this cake?" her eyes were wide with excitement, which caused both his counterpart and him to chuckle.

As alien as the sight was of Usagi cuddled up next to him with such comfort and casualness, to see her reaction to food, brought normalcy to it. It pleased him yet terrified him. Because this was in character with Usagi which only pointed that this could be real.

His counterpart nudged his nose with Usagi's and then he picked her up bridal style and started to walk out of his-possibly their-room; Usagi still cocooned in the blanket. With the bare feet and bare hands he could see out, he could take a wild guess that Usagi wasn't dressed per say. The implication made him blush but he followed them none the less. Everything was so surreal and-dare he say, addictive. He didn't know whether this was real or not but a part of him, the part which really wanted this to be his reality, was starting to believe it and wanted to see more this warm and unbelievable future.

When he reached the living room he noticed that his counterpart was sitting on the familiar leather couch and deposited on his lap was Usagi, still cocooned in the red blanket. On her hand Usagi held a plate with, what he could make out, was some chocolate cake piece. Cake which she seemed to be savouring by stuffing her face with it. Something which did not surprise him.

But what surprised him was his counterpart who was smiling at her seeming utterly satisfied. He wasn't that bad was he? Did he really look like that around Usagi?

'_Wouldn't be far off, damn. No wonder Motoki guessed my feelings long before I did'_

Usagi, still licking off the spoon (an action which made Mamoru groan outloud) looked up at his counterpart, with wide eyes.

"This is gorgeous Mamo-chan! I knew there was a reason I married you! Where on earth have you been hiding this baking skill for the past 4 years!" Usagi babbled on, her voice increasing with excitement as she carried on eating the cake.

While he found her actions adorable (what of her didn't he find endearing really?) he stiffened when he registered her words. Married?

"Married?" he shouted outloud.

His mind was working, going haywire at those words but frustratingly enough they couldn't hear or answer him.

His counterpart leaned over and licked chocolate cream which was on the side of her lips. Grabbing hold of his collars Usagi pulled him into a full kiss, which his counterpart happily returned, wrapping his one arm around her, which taking the plate off her with the other. She placed her hand on his hair, running it through that. It was only then did he notice the glint on that hand.

Highly alert now, his eyes zoomed in on her right hand which was running through his counterpart's hair. The familiar diamond ring adorned in her ring finger. Which he hadn't noticed before. How it had escaped his observation, he wouldn't know. He would recognise that ring anywhere, as the diamond was carved in a shape which resembled a rose. It was his mother's ring, the only family heirloom he had. To see it in her hand brought out inexplicable feelings he didn't even know he had.

He was brought out of his emotional pit when he noticed Usagi suddenly stiffening and pulling away from his counterpart. She immediately looked down, wide eyed.

Concern filled him, but he guessed he wasn't the only one as his counterpart looked at this Usagi with even more concern in his eyes.

"Usako what's wrong?"

Usagi looked up at his counterpart with a smile in place, the surprise gone. _He _wanted to ask, interact with her but annoyingly enough he was a freaking ghost of sorts and couldn't even ask her. Shaking his head he concentrated on them, wanting to know Usagi's answer.

"Nothing's wrong, I just felt them kick," she said it with a bright smile.

"Wait-what?" he said, completely shocked, not understanding her words.

His counterpart seemed to get what she was saying as his eyes went wide, appearing even more happier than he was (which he didn't think was possible). With excitement oozing off him, his counterpart tugged the blanket off her more and he plastered his head right on top of Usagi's stomach. An action which brought his attention to it and he froze once again.

Before he hadn't noticed it as she was so cocooned in the blanket but now that his attention was solely on her, did he realise the sight in front of him.

Usagi was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Because the fun has only just began, poor Mamoru has a lot more shocks to get and this would be a trip which is enough to shock the life out of him and leave him speechless. Happy early holidays guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Interruption

**3. Interruption**

Usagi was pregnant.

At least six months by the size of her stomach. That fact was staring at his face now. His future self had laid his face on her while tugging his arms around her, bringing her closer to hear her-no, their baby's sound. Their. He didn't know how to swallow that.

"They are powerful," he heard his future self mutter in complete awe and adoration in his voice. The tone only amplified his own emotions.

"I know! If I didn't know better, I would say they would be good football players but I highly doubt there's a chance from what we know," Usagi trailed as she ran her own hand through his future self's hair. That gesture itself was so intimate that it scared Mamoru. But he supposed that if she had married him and got pregnant, intimacy was obviously present, even though it seemed alien to him.

It was then he registered what she had said and frowned. How could Usagi possibly sound so sure that their children won't be good football players? She sounded 100% sure and it confused him. Then it hit him again. Children. He would have more than one child. The realisation hit him hard once again and he sat down subconsciously on the couch in front of the couple in front of him, still trying to digest this domestic scene.

With studying to be a doctor and negaverse business keeping him busy, he had no time or even idea that he would ever end up with such a loving or such a normal domestic life this early in the future. He was only five years in the future and this was the scene which greeted him? This perfect utopian life he could have dreamt off but never knew was even a possibility, much less with Usagi, who hated his guts.

But the perfect picture in front of him defied all of his logic and gave him hope. Not just hope but utter happiness, which he wasn't even sure he could ever be. He hadn't even noticed that he stopped doubting this as a hallucination and referred to it as his future now.

When he put his concentration back on them, he noticed that his future self had lifted his head and then was looking up Usagi. His future self opened his mouth but then a loud ringing noise echoed through the room. He saw both Usagi and his self appearing startled. It sounded to him like a phone. He saw his future self sigh in annoyance and then dig into the pocket in his trousers. When he got his hand out, in it was a mobile phone. Different to the one he was currently using. He touched it and then placed it over his ear, stiffening physically.

"Chiba here. What do you mean you need me? I took today off specifically," his future self muttered, his voice going to happy to frustrated in matter of seconds. At this Mamoru wondered what place he was talking about. He certainly didn't work anywhere now, so he wondered where he was working in the future. His future self looked agitated, but then Usagi caressed his hair and he literally saw his future self relaxing under her soft touch. He saw him give her grateful but sad look as he gently muttered an affirmative to the phone and then closed it.

"Usako, I know I said I would have the full day off but they hospital want me for this one surgery, I'm sorry…" his future self trailed, appearing sad and angry at the news.

His eyes went wide at the news of hospital.

"So I do get that goal as well, huh, I imagined I would die rather than actually achieve that these days," he trailed in surprise.

Obviously he had taken the day off to celebrate Usagi's, his own _wife's _birthday. But duty obviously called. He observed Usagi, wondering what her reaction will be. But he was beyond surprised when Usagi only smiled and kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"I know you wouldn't leave if you didn't have too. Come back quickly though, I'm not gonna let you have full day off," she said it while folding her arms, but love obvious in her eyes.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had expected Usagi to throw a tantrum at his future self but she didn't. She handled it perfectly, with a smile full of love and a look of understanding. She had obviously changed in the future. Or she had always had this side and he just never saw it because he hadn't been treating her with the affection and love his future self seemed to exude.

His future self smiled and then leaned forward to leave a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I will be back by twelve definitely!" he reassured her quickly, with a sincere tone.

"You better!" she retorted while giving him a blinding smile. Her smile was enough to make anyone feel better, he just had never seen it aimed at _him. _Obviously a lot had changed in the future.

His future self left one last kiss on Usagi before he quickly got up and left out the door, leaving it closed. Once his future self left, Usagi sighed and grabbed the plate which had been left alone and carried on eating, appearing thoughtful. His eyes were completely trained on her. Observing her and her pregnant state. He still couldn't get around his head about the fact that he would have babies and Usagi would be the mother of them!

He noticed her thoughtfully chewing on the food when a shrilling phone rang once again. This time Usagi was startled, the plate swinging in her hand before she caught it quickly. She carefully placed the plate on the table in front of her and then pressed the speaker button on the telephone on the same desk. He leaned closer, curious to hear more about his future.

"_About time you picked up the phone Mrs Lazy!"_ shouted the shrill, familiar voice of Raye. At this he blinked. Raye, the Raye he was currently dating. He didn't like her that way, only saying yes because she asked and because he didn't know how to turn her down. But Raye now was happily talking to Usagi, who was the wife and mother of his children. To say this was bizarre would be an understatement. On the other hand he was glad that their friendship survived his obvious break up with her.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear on my birthday, thanks Raye" Usagi shot back sarcastically, her sarcasm bringing a smile to his face immediately. Although he disliked making Usagi hate him, he couldn't lie. He loved to make her angry, to get out this side out of her, he found it cute and endearing to say the least. His only regret was that's the only thing which she saw of him, the tormentor, not the fact that he loved her. But obviously that changes soon if the picture in front of him said anything.

"_Sorry. Happy Birthday Princess! How is the hubby dearest treating you for your first birthday in your marriage?" _Raye asked, sounding genuinely happy and interested, not a sign of the jealousy. Which seemed surreal to him. But then that piece of information entered his head.

First birthday in their marriage, which meant that she and his future self were fairly newly wedded. He briefly wondered just how newly wedded they are.

"Fantastic really, he baked me a cake and it's to die for. It's even better than Mako-chan's cakes! Imagine that!" Usagi trailed proudly.

At that he felt proud as well, as he even knew of Makoto's cooking skills and basked in the praise and pride which Usagi had for _him. _Would wonders ever cease?

"_Mamoru can bake?" _she sounded shocked to death.

"Apparently yes and well too! I have no idea where he has been hiding it for the past four years though. I've already ploughed through most of it" she trailed.

The fact that Usagi highlighted four years specifically made him wonder if she had been dating him for the four years. If made him wonder what actually made him ask her out or what made her agree in the first place. He wasn't complaining, instead wanted to actually know it so he can get this!

"_Already eaten half? How am I not surprised, you are a bottomless pit!" _Raye teased but he saw Usagi pout.

"Excuse me! I am eating for three okay, I am allowed to overeat!" Usagi defended herself. His eyes went wide at that then. Her words meant one thing, he was going to have twins, with Usagi! That fact, that fact that he had, he would have babies, a family of his own, like this had always seemed to be a dream come true. Unreal. Perfect.

He laughed out loud, pleased beyond belief at that.

But he was brought out of his surprise by Raye's shout.

"_Three! What do you mean three! You are having a daughter, Chibiusa! One kid!"_

"Err, no. We are having twins. Chibiusa and her brother Dimion. That's two, hence why I'm eating for three, how can you forget that! We've known that for the past three months!" Usagi trailed as she played with her hair.

Mamoru blinked in surprise when he realised that Usagi and he had obviously already named their future children, Chibiusa and Dimion by the sounds of it. The nickname made him realise that they must have agreed to name their daughter after Usagi that seemed to be the implication. He wasn't sure where Dimion came from. But the thought made him smile, as did the thought that he would have one of each and actually knew what they would be named. The smile stayed wide, not coming down anytime soon.

"_No you did not mention this! I would have remembered! How could you forget to drop such a huge bomb! Now we have to find something blue for your baby shower! Oops-"_

"You're gonna throw me a baby shower! Aww guys!" Usagi squealed with happiness while Raye groaned, making Mamoru realised she hadn't wanted to let that little fact slip. He couldn't help but laugh outloud at her obvious happiness. She seeped of sunshine.

"_Nope-no we're not and you didn't hear that" _she spoke in a serious tone, at which he saw Usagi roll her eyes, _"So how did you guys decide on the name Dimion?" _Raye asked.

This made Mamoru curious. Raye didn't ask about Chibiusa's name, seeming to be sure of that but was curious about his son's name? What was that about?

"Well…" Usagi started, and he immediately paid attention to that, wanting to hear her talk about their children, "We named him Endymion, but decided to make Dimion the shorter nickname to avoid confusion, like Chibiusa"

At those words Mamoru became even more confused. To avoid confusion? Who did they know with the name Endymion? He certainly didn't.

"_Ah! So a fair trade."_

"Yep!" Usagi said happily, but then she shivered slightly and wrapped the blanket around herself, "Look Raye I have to go now, I am slightly cold and I need to get dressed, I will call you later!" Usagi announced before she pressed the off button, without giving Raye any chance to reply. An action which made him laugh once again. Getting up slowly, she walked back towards the room, with a bounce in her step.

He didn't follow her this time, knowing she went to get dressed and he didn't want to intrude. It would feel odd for him, especially when she isn't aware that he is there. Regardless of the fact that his future self was married to her. He stayed in the couch. Still reeling from the revelations so far.

Usagi was his, in more than one ways and she loved him. Not only that bt they were going to have children! Two!

"Chibiusa and Dimion," he said it outloud, liking the sound of that. The smile overtook his face once again and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to doubt this reality anymore.

Somehow he had ended up in the future. And he wasn't complaining, it was giving him hope, proving so much. He couldn't wait to actually go back to his time, if this was what he had to look forward to his future. This instead made him crave his present, because he wanted Usagi to look at him this way. He wanted to be the one, not stare at his future as an outsider, he wanted to experience it.

At this he started to wonder just how exactly he could go back.

He had been wondering that when suddenly there was a flash of light. He stood up immediately, his eyes zooming in on the middle of the living room as a red light erupted and when it finished, in that spot stood Zoisite.

His jaw fell, he had completely forgotten that Zoisite had been attacking him when he had been transported here. However what surprised him was that Zoisite looked corporal and solid, nothing like him the invisible ghost.

Before he could ponder any further, his room door opened and Usagi stepped inside the living room, this time dressed in a white loose dress. Her eyes fell on Zoisite and she froze, while Zoisite looked at her with interest in his eyes.

Immediately dread and fear took hold of him. Zoisite was there with Usagi and he had no way of protecting her!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please do leave a review. Also if you guys wanted to know, I will include Dimion in one of my ongoing Sailor Moon story soon. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know! Seeing the reviews lights my own day up.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**Note: Guys, guys! Thanks for the 100****reviews! I don't know how that happened but thanks for reviewing this story! I am glad that you are enjoying this time travelling tale as much as me too. Enjoy this chapter, the fun isn't over yet, it's just began and the explanation of Zoisite and Mamoru's varying states of solidity will be explained more in the future chapters. Have fun and do review!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Surprise, Surprise<strong>

"No…" he whispered as dread and horror spread. He had placed himself in front of Usagi instinctively but the dread did not dissipate. It became worse, stronger. Because he knew that he wouldn't be able to shield her. Zoisite was solid somehow and he wasn't!

Zoisite's expression appeared confused, his eyes trained completely on Usagi. This rattled his cage and he didn't move. Although he still looked through him. Worried, he turned to look at Usagi. Usagi appeared shocked and confused, she opened her mouth and then closed it, while gaping at him. He supposed she would. He did appear out of nowhere, this was definitely out of the ordinary, especially for her considering she was merely a civilian.

He wasn't sure if Usagi was even aware of his alter ego as Tuxedo Mask or about the Negaverse. She was a civilian. She wouldn't stand a chance against him. And his future self was nowhere in sight, leaving Usagi defenceless!

"You…" Usagi trailed while she tilted her head, staring at him, utterly surprised.

Zoisite looked around but then his attention was caught by the photo frame in the side table. When Zoisite touched it, Mamoru's attention went to it. When he saw the photo inside it he blinked in surprise. It was by the looks of it their wedding photo. Usagi was adorned in a frilly white wedding gown, with a small tiara on her crown, while her hand seemed to be looped around his counterpart, who in the picture was sporting a white tuxedo suit. But while Usagi was staring at the camera, his counterpart wasn't. His counterpart on the other hand was staring completely at Usagi, with a wide, pleased smile. Zoisite let go of the photo frame and looked back at Usagi, he walked towards her. At this he growled protectively but no one heard him.

He wanted to curse. What was his future self thinking? He didn't know if he was still dealing with the negaverse, so how could he leave her defenceless? And there were no senshis in sight who could fight Zoisite either. They only appeared with youmas were around. He was here but he was a sitting duck, absolutely useless, his actions having no effect at all.

"Well what do you know, Tux boy has been hiding a little family," Zoisite said it, eyeing Usagi up and down, causing Mamoru to hiss. To say his instincts was on overdrive would be an understatement. He was seething for he felt helpless.

He looked at Usagi, dreading her reaction, for he knew that if he saw the fear in her face he would lose his mind as he can't do anything about it. Whatever brought them here, somehow didn't make him corporal physically. Usagi appeared even more shocked as she looked at Zoisite with wide eyes.

"You are evil?" she stated, although it sounded more like a question, as if she hadn't been expecting that. He looked at Usagi, seeming even more confused. She sounded so unsure, as if she had been expecting Zoisite to be good. But then again, she had never had to deal with him so she wouldn't know what to expect from him.

Zoisite smirked at her sentence sounding pleased and walked even closer towards Usagi. An action which caused him to growl.

"Don't you dare touch her!" but his words fell on deaf ears. Mamoru felt like ripping his hair out at this point. What use were his powers when he couldn't even protect the ones he loved?

"Well it's a good thing Tux boy is out of here, perhaps you would be helpful is showing me where your dearest husband has hidden the rainbow crystals," Zoisite said it while giving Usagi a glare, trying to intimidate her. He hissed and looked at Usagi. But again Usagi did not have any fear what so ever. She was staring at Zoisite incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief and confusion.

"Rainbow crystals? You're looking for rainbow crystals?" she sounded so utterly confused by that concept that he felt angry. It seemed obvious that by her confused tone she wasn't aware of his alter ego or the negaverse. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, he couldn't imagine starting a whole life like this and keeping this side of him a secret from Usagi. It felt like a huge secret.

"Of course I am you stupid human, now tell me where it is? Then again who am I talking too, you normal civilians don't know a thing," Zoisite scoffed. At which, to both his and Mamoru's surprise, Usagi growled at that biting statement and glared back at him.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling a stupid human!" Usagi shouted at him, not appreciating his comments. Mamoru's jaw fell. Usagi not only appeared suddenly unaffected by Zoisite's menacing figure, instead she shouted at him!

While he felt proud, he also became even more worried sick. Zoisite wouldn't appreciate being talked to like that and if he snaps he would attack Usagi. She had no idea who she was dealing with, and this was all his fault!

"I'd watch that tone. Now tell me where is Tuxedo Mask? I'd torture the locations of the crystals out of him using you," he muttered as he took another step closer towards her. He was getting too close to her, now being a good ten feet away from her. Now he was panicking. He clenched his fist and tried to conjure a rose, thinking that perhaps if he used it he could throw it, even if it would be invisible it should work shouldn't it? But to his horror, he couldn't conjure a rose. He stared at his hand and tried again but nothing happened. Aghast he stared at his hands. Why couldn't he access his powers? He needed it now! Why couldn't he use it?

"You are threatening me, what makes you think I will tell you where my husband is?" Usagi scoffed it out while glaring at him with equal intensity. At her words Mamoru's eyes went wide. Zoisite mentioned his alter ego's name, not his actually name yet Usagi referred to his alter ego as her husband. This meant that Usagi _knew _that he was Tuxedo Mask. So why was she so confused about rainbow crystals? He didn't understand. Was he missing out something? A vital information? He was brought out of his confused musings by Zoisite's angry growl.

"Well if you want to have it that way then fine. I don't have time to waste it with you humans. I thought I would use you as a bargaining chip but you test my patience too much. I will have to do these things done by myself then," Zoisite muttered angrily as he conjured up a fireball on his hands once again.

"No!" Mamoru shouted but his voice wasn't heard by anyone but his. Before he could even blink, Zoisite threw it towards Usagi in surprising speed. Horror filled his eyes but before his heart could break something happened. The fireball was aimed at Usagi but it suddenly vanished in thin air. Zoisite looked shocked and froze.

Confused, and with a little hope, Mamoru turned behind to check on Usagi, not understanding why the fireball suddenly vanished. The sight which his eyes met surprised him. Yes Usagi was still unharmed. But something else had changed as well.

She stood there, without a fear in sight, and had her hand out in a defensive stance. But there was a silver bubble encasing around her protectively. Not only that but, in the middle of her forehead was a golden crescent moon emblazed.

Not understanding were the sudden symbol came from, but glad anyway that Zoisite couldn't harm her, he looked back at him and saw that Zoisite appeared utterly shocked.

"You're the moon princess!" Zoisite exclaimed.

At his words Mamoru's own eyes went wide as his jaw fell.


	6. Chapter 5: Bewilderment

Notes: Hello guys! Merry Christmas from England here! Hope you guys had a great Christmas. I was alone for it so I might have typed up chapters to update most of my Sailor Moon fics and have been kicking around another Sailor Moon story plot bunny so you might see another new story coming up soon. Enjoy this and do leave reviews, they brighten up my day!

PS: For anyone confused, Usagi's silver crystal here is currently in its flower form, the form it was in the R movie when she used it at the end. Informing this in case you are confused about why the crystal is described differently. I decided to go with the R Movie crystal design cause I adore that version.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Bewilderment<strong>

Mamoru couldn't believe it. Zoisite's words were ringing in his ears. He had called his Usako the moon princess. Could it really be true? Was his Usagi the princess he has been dreaming so long? His mind was still reeling as he turned to look at Usagi and observe her reaction. His Usagi didn't even look phased, she lifted her eyebrows and stared at him, with a bored expression?

"Boy you're slow, it took you this long to realise that?" Usagi said it with a taunt in her tone as she titled her head and glared at him, not appearing amused at all. The crescent moon on her forehead shining.

Mamoru's jaw fell. To say he was surprised and shocked would be an understatement. For one thing, Usagi was acting very different than how he expected. Instead of being scared, she was unaffected and standing tall. Not only that, she was openly taunting Zoisite! As if her characteristics wasn't surprising enough, her blatant admission to being the princess surprised him. He couldn't believe she was it and he had found her without even trying right from the beginning.

"Well what do you know? Tuxedo Mask managed to score Senshi's moon princess" Zoisite hissed "Tell me where the silver crystal is!" he demanded, shouting at her. Mamoru growled instantly and instinctively stood beside Usagi. He was wishing against everything that his future self would appear already. Usagi may be the princess but she was also pregnant so she would be vulnerable. And the thought of anything happening to _her _while he was oblivious to stop it horrified him. He already lost his family before, which was out of his control. He couldn't prevent that, but now he had powers and if he still failed then he would be useless at everything. And he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He still didn't understand _why _his own powers weren't working. Being invisible or incorporal or whatever the heck has happened to him shouldn't affect his own powers!

He looked at Usagi, itching to touch her and shield her but his hands just went through her, causing him to clutch his hair angrily.

"Damn it to hell!"

But Usagi didn't even blink at his threats. She folded her arms and glared back at him.

"Right, like I'm just going to hand over _my _silver crystal to you!" Usagi scowled at that thought and frowned visibly. Her words caused him to look at her, his petit girlfr-_wife, _his brain reminded him as he remembered the picture and the ring still shining in her hand. The way she talked its as if she already had the silver crystal. Then why had she sent dreams to him? To find it if she already had it? Or did he find it in the future and gave it to Usagi after he found out she was his princess. It also raised more questions, was Usagi even aware that she was sending him dreams? The Usagi of his time seemed completely oblivious to everything, not tied to youmas or even him. Unless she knew she was reaching out to him and pretended not to. But he would have noticed if Usagi acted differently around him, with a mask.

No. His bunny wouldn't be able to keep such a big thing like that away from him. All those times he had taunted her (albeit regretfully) she had reacted with raw emotions. Usagi was the princess but the Usagi in his time didn't have any idea about her heritage nor her visiting his dreams. He was brought out of his musings when he heard Zoisite growl dangerously.

"You are going to regret saying that little Princess," Zoisite hissed and ran towards her at top speed. Horror made his heart leap and he looked at her with terror on his eyes. His Usagi instead touched the pendant in her necklace, not even blinking at the actions. It was a small silver flower shaped crystal. The crystal glowed in Usagi's neck and the silver bubble around her glowed with power, easily deflecting Zoisite to throw him backwards. Mamoru stared at Usagi with wide eyes. While before Usagi had somehow diffused the fireball, it hadn't hit him. But to see her easily deflect Zoisite without blinking, with that silver shield shocked him. He had ran towards her at top speed as well! He certainly wasn't complaining, anything which kept Usagi safe from the Dark General's hands made him happy.

One look at Zoisite made him realise that the dark general was gobsmacked as well. He had landed on his back and he was gaping at Usagi widely. He couldn't help but smile at that sight. So maybe he was proud of the fact that his wife was thrashing the dark general. It was only then did he realise, in his mental musings that he had stopped questioning this reality as his future and had fully accepted everything.

"Huh," he uttered, surprised by that. Seeing that he was a man of science, he was surprised how easily he had succumbed. But one look at Usagi made him forget any other doubts. The proud grin slipped when he noticed that Zoisite had gotten up and was staring at Usagi with confusion and wrath in his eyes. Cold ran through his blood as he suddenly became afraid for Usagi. Whatever was allowing her to deflect his attacks, it wouldn't last forever and she would get tired eventually.

What the hell was his future self thinking abandoning her like this!

"Get out Usagi and call me," he shouted at her, but his words fell on deaf ears which made him feel like groaning. He had no doubt that if Usagi calls him, then his future self would through everything to come there, he was Tuxedo Mask he could easily make it back in five minutes and the hospital was down the road, its why he had gotten the apartment in the first place.

But Usagi couldn't listen to him.

Zoisite was eyeing Usagi up critically this time, staring at her, instead of rushing towards her with everything blazing. It's as if he had realised he couldn't plough at her directly. This made him feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't like how Zoisite was eyeing Usagi, at all. The world must hate him. His future self was nowhere in sight and he was useless to protect his family.

He then noticed that Zoisite's eyes fell on the silver flower pendant on Usagi's neck. It was only then did Mamoru pay attention to it. He noticed that it was pulsing a silver light, the same light which had encased Usagi in a protective bubble.

Zoisite's eyes went wide as saucers as he pointed at her pendant.

"That's-that's the silver crystal!" he exclaimed loudly as he stared at the pendant Usagi was clutching.

Mamoru stiffened and he noticed that Usagi stiffened too, while wrapping a protective hand around the pendant. His eyes observed the silver pendant. So that was the silver crystal he was working so hard to get. He had thought it would be something ostentatious but it was small, pure silver in the shape of a flower.

"Well at least I find it after all sometime, eventually," with the way things had been going Mamoru thought that he would either never find the crystal or die and lose it to the Dark Kingdom.

"Give that to me!" shouted Zoisite and jumped towards Usagi, slamming into her barrier, causing her to yelp. To his horror, he noticed the barrier stutter a bit like static, as if it could snap. Horror filled his heart at that.

He noticed Usagi walk back and tighten her hold around the silver crystal. At that the crescent moon on her forehead glowed bright silver and the bubble shield which had been around her fell, leaving her vulnerable.

"What, no!" he shouted, without the shield protecting her, she was vulnerable.

Zoisite had obviously noticed that as he got ready to attack her. But Usagi let out a growl of her own and flicked her free hand towards him. At that a force threw Zoisite back and made him land on one of his chairs near the dinner table. Once he was thrown on the chair, Usagi flicked her finger and silver ropes materialised out of nowhere, encasing Zoisite and tying him down on the chair.

Mamoru looked at the captured Zoisite then back at his Usagi with wide mouth. Just how powerful was the crystal? He noticed that Zoisite looked bewildered for a moment but then he saw a disgusting smirk appear in his's face, a smirk he didn't like at all.

"You think simple rope will keep me bound?" Zoisite said it smugly and tried to get up but he was immediately pulled down by the rope. At this Zoisite looked confused and tried it again and again, but he couldn't seem to move. Mamoru then looked back at his wife's face and saw that Usagi looked smug now. Her smug instead made him feel at ease.

"That's no simple rope," Usagi said it while appearing pleased.

"Why you bitch-"

"Oh for god's sake just shut up! You are giving me a headache!" Usagi shouted and threw a silver blast at Zoisite. As soon as that hit Zoisite, he stiffened, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was knocked out cold. In shock and disbelief Mamoru looked back at Usagi, his jaw wide open. To see Usagi wielding so much power shocked him. How had Usagi transformed so much in merely 4 years? His bunny was no victim. Then he thought of possible scenarios which could have caused her to transform into this Usagi and his fists tightened. The thought of her being in any trouble or danger wreaked havoc in his mind and body. Suddenly, to his shock and horror, he saw Usagi sway on her feet and clutch her head. He reached towards her but his hands fell through her. Before she could collapse and give him a heartattack, she caught hold of the couch and sat down on it, breathing heavily.

"Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have used that much power in my condition," he heard Usagi mutter to herself as she massaged her head. Hearing her words hit it home just how vulnerable she still was, even with power of the crystal. He needed to be there! One look at the clock made him groan, for it was only 10.15. Only fifteen minutes had passed and his counterpart had said that he would be back at 12. There was no way Usagi could defend herself for 2 hours, she was already exhausted.

"Usako, call me" he urged on, hoping, somehow hoping she would hear him. Praying she would.

He then saw Usagi take a deep breath, and open the drawer near her hand. Once she opened the drawer, he saw her take out a small wrist watch with its cap closed, like a pocket watches.

"Why are you checking the time on a watch now Usako?" he pondered outloud, not realising he was now referring to her with the nickname which he had only used to call her in his mind. He then watched as she opened the cap and she leaned over it.

Suddenly, to his surprise, he heard a voice coming from it!

"Usagi, what's wrong! Why are you using the communicator? Is everything okay? Are you in labour?" the familiar voice screeched through the-what he assumed was a watch. How was Usagi talking through a watch? Who was talking through the watch to Usagi?

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Sailor Mercury," Mamoru gasped at that title, Usagi could contact the senshis?

"What? No, I am not in labour, I am six months along for crying outloud! I would be worried if I was in labour then. No, I need you to henshin up, gather the rest of the senshis and teleport to my apartment ASAP! Not a bit of a…" he saw Usagi stare at Zoisite for a second before she looked back at the talking watch "Situation. Um, emergency type of situation. So gather the senshi and come to my apartment transformed. Oh! And please, please don't bring the Shitennou here, any of them. Don't bring any four of them!" Usagi said it, emphasising it a lot with her tone.

At this Mamoru became confused, who the heck were Shitennous?

"What? Why?" he heard Sailor Mercury's confused voice coming through

"Just don't bring them, you will know why I am saying this when you four come. Just please come quickly, I'm exhausted…" Usagi whispered the last bit, which caused his protective instincts to go on overdrive.

He then heard an affirmative from Sailor Mercury, Usagi closed the cap on the watch shaped object. Once that was done, Usagi laid her head backwards on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh. Tentatively he touched her forehead and caressed it lightly, knowing she wouldn't be able to feel it. Suddenly he noticed Usagi stiffening and whipping her head up and turned around.

"Mamo-chan?"


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

Note: Hey guys! Glad this story is my most popular Sailor Moon fic, for I am a big lover of the time travelling trope, which you will notice if you see my other fandom stories. You guys watching Crystal? It has left me so irritated for the current cliffhanger but I shouldn't complain as I do that myself lol.

Just to clear this up, this future timeline is set in **2000 **and **age wise**

Future Mamoru is: 23

Future Usagi: 19

The girls are more or less her age too.

**Timeline explanations:** The future timeline is obviously different to the one in anime and manga. It has my spin on it which includes Usagi having twins (because I personally can't stand Rini/Chibiusa) and yes the Shitennou are alive. To clear this up, the Shitennou (Dark Kingdom Generals) did die but in my version Usagi had used the silver crystal to bring back and reborn the generals alongside the senshis and Mamoru in the season 1 finale. But the reborn Shitennou did not have their memories and so were absent from the seasons. After Stars (in my version) their memories revived and they came back to Tokyo to protect Mamoru. So they found them after Stars. They Shitennou protect Mamoru like the Senshi's protect Usagi and they pair up with the senshis and fight together to protect Tokyo. Yes this also means that the future Shitennou here are paired up with their senshis. For those who are unaware of the **Senshi x Shitennou** pairings they go like this:

Jadeith x Rei

Zoicite x Amy

Nephrite x Makoto (Lita)

Kunzite (Malachite) x Minako

Each Shitennou have powers too, like the Senshi. It had been granted to them by Mamoru.

**Powers:** Power wise future Mamoru is equally as powerful as Usagi. Usagi is the owner of silver crystal which gives her power, she can use it to do ANYTHING but it drains her energy. Mamoru owns the golden crystal (which is equally as powerful as silver crystal), he can heal and he has complete control and power of the Earth. Basically he is bad ass like in the manga instead of being weak which the anime made him. Trust me, Mamoru is bad ass and Usagi's equal in the manga, in relationship and power. He is also always there with her, giving her power in the final fights always and he also used the golden crystal in the manga, along with the senshis's power ups, to turn her into Eternal Sailor Moon. So my Mamoru is as powerful as his manga counterpart. He is not the background character who doesn't have strong powers nor is he a jerk who bullies Usagi. God knows why Anime downplayed him. Also in the manga he also is more affectionate with her and doesn't treat her like a kid in the, hell their relationship in the manga is very physical and romantic. If you haven't read the manga then read it, it made me ship this couple even harder.

Well, now that this huge chunk is out of the way, enjoy this chapter and do let me know what you think. Reviews get me excited to write more and gives me motivation! Read on!

* * *

><p><strong>6. Revelations<strong>

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's confused voice drifted and echoed in his mind as he stared at her. Could she see him now? At this a huge smile overtook his face and he laughed. To be completely invisible and not communicate with Usagi or anyone had been hounding him. The thought that she could somehow see him now made me laugh.

"Yeah, well kind of, but I'm not your one though," he tried to explain as he stared at his wife (it still felt surreal). He looked at her, waiting for her reaction to this bizarre situation. But she didn't react. She didn't even say anything. She simply looked confused and looked around from side to side. This confused him in turn.

"Usagi?" he called out but she didn't react to him at all, the smile which he had in place suddenly disappeared as disappointment and doubt started to spread.

He watched Usagi shake her head and touch her head thoughtfully.

"Boy this pregnancy is driving my hormones and senses on overdrive. I could have sworn I felt Mamo-chan here…" she muttered it while shaking her head.

"No it's not Usagi," he said it but she couldn't hear him. He touched her face reverently again but she didn't react this time. Whatever had allowed him to talk to her or have her sense him, it was gone. At this he let out a loud growl of disappointment. It wasn't fair. In his anger he clutched his hair. Why was this happening to him?

Before he could completely lose his sanity, suddenly a blinding light erupted in front of Usagi. Instinctively he crouched in front of her, to protect her from whatever this was. Last time a light showed, he ended up here. What if Beryl was here now? Or Kunzite? The list of his enemies didn't stop and he didn't want anything to happen to Usagi for it. The fact that she was the princess or had the ability to protect herself, vanished. It didn't even seem to matter. All he wanted was her safe.

He looked intensely and when the light vanished he blinked in surprise. In front of him were the sailor senshis. All four of them. He saw the familiar green, red and blue suited senshis but two things hit him. One, there was an orange senshi who he did not know. With long blonde hair and a bow tie, she was certainly a new senshi. Another fact which hit him was that, there was no sign of Sailor Moon at all. At this a frown marred his face. Where was Sailor Moon? She was the leader. Why wasn't his blonde senshi there to protect their princess? He winced at the possessive referral of the young senshi. It was another reminder of his fickle feelings. While he did love Usagi, he couldn't avoid the fact that he also had some feelings for Sailor Moon. Seemingly equal.

It actually made him wonder how he managed to choose. But one look at Usagi made that conflict vanish.

Once the four senshis materialised he noticed that the orange senshi was the first one to react. She ran towards Usagi and kneeled.

"Princess are you okay? We came as soon as possible? What's wrong?" the new orange senshi fired away one by one. Worry evident in her stance and voice tone. But she wasn't the only one either. Mercury, Jupiter and Mars were rigid, with worry marring their faces. It was evident that they all cared for Usagi.

This also made him realise one more thing. They weren't his enemy and neither was he. He was looking for his Princess and the Senshi were her guardians. So it only meant that they shared the same goal. The rivalry vanished at the moment and he felt a sense of relief. He had been torn with the thought of even stealing crystals from Sailor Moon before. He couldn't bare to break her trust or heart.

"Calm down Venus," Mamoru raised his eyebrows at the name of the new Senshi, "…at the moment I am okay, as for what's wrong. Well, that someone attacked me," Usagi pointed with her finger towards the tied up Zoicite.

Immediately the four senshis turned until their gaze fell on the tied up general. Immediately they gasped loudly.

"How-how is that possible he's at-" Mercury started, stuttering in confusion and betrayal. Why Mercury sounded betrayed, he wasn't sure. Why were they so shocked anyway? Zoicite was their enemy!

"Mercury! Calm down and scan him, then you'll understand," Usagi commanded in a sharp voice. The commanding, leader-like tone of Usagi surprised Mamoru and he turned to look at his bunny. She was completely composed, unlike her usual self. This attribute surprised him and also made him feel proud.

He saw Mercury shakily take out her mini computer and type in it. In seconds, though it seemed even longer, the computer beeped and Mercury appeared confused. She blinked, blinked, looked up at the knocked out Zoicite and looked back on the computer.

"What's wrong Mercury?" demanded Venus in a leader-like voice now, taking charge. Immediately Mamoru felt a dislike towards the new blonde senshi. Sailor Moon's missing presence bothered him and this blonde senshi acting as their leader, seeming to take Sailor Moon's position bothered him immensely.

"Umm…he is not-err, just take a look at this," Mercury passed the computer onto the Venus and Mars, Jupiter leaned to see the results.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jupiter asked out-loud in confusion

"Yes…" Mercury replied.

All four of them sounded gobsmacked but Mamoru didn't understand why. What did they see in the computer? Why wouldn't they say it outloud?

Now all four of them turned to look at Usagi with question in their eyes.

"What's going on Usagi-chan?" asked Mars looking confused, while Mamoru looked at her, wondering if she understood what had happened, for even he had no idea what exactly happened.

"My guess, a time travelling mishap," Usagi shrugged it casually while folding her arms. Mamoru's mouth dropped because of Usagi's nonchalant, casual deliverance of that line. She said time travel as if it happened every day! How could she be so calm! Right, but why so calm! He looked at the senshi's expecting disbelief but saw that they looked interested and had serious expression.

"What made you realise it?" wondered Venus outloud

"Well for one thing, he came here, wanting to steal Mamoru's rainbow crystals. Crystals which long ago formed into my silver crystal and no longer exist," Usagi trailed as she touched and pointed at the silver crystal on her necklace.

At that Mamoru's eyes went wide.

"So that's how rainbow crystals are the key to the silver crystal! They become the silver crystal!" Epiphany hit him, he would have theorised even more but Usagi started speaking again.

"Also this scenario seemed very déjà vu ish. I mean if I remember right four years ago, Zoicite injured Mamoru and did try to steal his rainbow crystals from his apartment. So my deduction, time travel, probably from that moment on actually," Usagi theorised while biting her lips. Hearing her words Mamoru stiffened. That was his exact scenario, with the exception of the green orb. Did that meant that this hadn't happened before? Was this time travelling a mistake? It was also bugging him just how casual Usagi was about this as were the senshis.

"That makes complete sense," Mars trailed, accepting her theory. But then she stiffened and looked around, "Speaking of Tux-boy, where is your overprotective husband? I would have thought he would have used himself as a human shield in front of you or locked you up inside a room to keep to protected? His protective instincts on full overdrive with your pregnancy," Mars remarked with a laugh as she looked around. At her remark he raised his eyebrows. That actually sounded like him but what surprised him was that Mars didn't sound bitter. She joked and talked about him…without any angry note in it. He knew it, he knew that only Sailor Moon fully trusted him, the others, particularly Mars, hated him and distrusted him. Yet this future senshi didn't seem to have it in for him at all. Was it possible that he was in on friendly terms with the other senshis too?

"He got called in the hospital," Usagi replied "Don't really want to unnecessarily worry him so I haven't call yet. Besides he would be back in 2 hours anyway" she trailed.

At her words Mamoru frowned. Not worry him unnecessarily? She got attacked! She could have died and she put his work above her health? Did she really not consider herself an importance? This worried and angered him. But he was brought out of his anger by Jupiter's remark.

"Blessing in disguise, I don't think I could stand you two rabbits going at it, you are disgustingly sweet."

This statement seemed to offend Usagi, who loudly shouted while Mamoru blinked in surprise. He wasn't one to show PDA so to hear this side of him surprised him.

"Excuse me, we are not bad as rabbits!" At her words Mars gave a loud laugh

"Not as bad? You two have been married for seven months and you are six months pregnant"

Usagi immediately blushed at that while the other three senshis laughed at her embarrassment. Her words made him realise that his future self was really very newly wedded. Hell they probably hadn't even passed the honeymoon stage. Blush flushed him but he laughed, surprised yet pleased with the results. Relaxing slightly, he sat on the couch's hand where Usagi was sitting.

"Excuse me, I have a superpowered, blond, homicidal psychopath in my dinner table. I think we should consider on that instead of my love life!" Usagi spoke defensively while glaring at the four senshis. The amusement slowly vanished and seriousness overtook them.

"We are gonna have to send him back won't we?" Venus wondered outloud. Mars verbally agreed. The others turned to look at Mercury expectantly but noticed that she appeared to be in a trance.

"Mercury?" he heard Usagi call her out. Curiously Mamoru observed the senshi of water who appeared confused, "What's wrong?"

Mercury turned to look at Usagi, with a frown marring the blue senshi's face.

"Well…if Zoicite was indeed pulled from that exact moment four years ago, somehow by a time warp then in essence past Mamoru should have been pulled too for they were together when Zoicite attacked, shouldn't he?" At those words Mamoru froze and his eyes went wide.

"Yes!" he shouted but of course, no one heard him.

"Have you seen him?" Mars asked, but Usagi only shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Venus asked at which Usagi sighed loudly.

"Yes I am very sure, I think I would notice if I see my husband's 18 year old version self walking around, not to mention if he had appeared he would have probably fainted looking at me, which would have been noticeable," Usagi muttered under her breath with a huff. Those words caught his interest. Why would he faint to see Usagi? Because she was pregnant? Venus appeared as confused as he felt.

"Why would past Mamoru faint?" she asked, but then light bulb seemed to light on Jupiter.

"Oh yeah! Back at that time you hadn't started to date Mamoru had you! He would have fainted to see this sight because back then you two used to fight like cats and dogs. Oh the good ol' arcade days," Jupiter mumbled, which caught his attention.

Arcade days? Did the senshis frequent the crown arcade? With the way they were speaking its as if they witnessed their arcade fights frequently. This interested him. The thought of knowing the senshis civilian forms, especially Sailor Moons made him excited.

It also once again made him wonder again where the missing senshi was. Before he could hear Jupiter talk about his present anymore, an angry voice spoke up.

"Well, well, look at this. If it isn't the pesky senshis, turning up like bad pennies," Zoicite's dark voice echoed through the room and they all turned to look at him. He tried to get up once more but the rope glowed silver and brought him down once again. Unmoved.

"You're the bad penny actually, blast from the buried past," Venus uttered while glaring at him. Mamoru noticed absentmindedly that Jupiter touched Mercury's shoulder, as if to support her. For what he didn't know. Zoicite though appeared confused and stared at Venus in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoicite asked while staring at Venus in confusion and contempt. Mamoru realised he wasn't the only one confused by the orange senshi at the least. Venus though didn't appear surprised. She scowled and stood taller.

"Sailor Venus, the leader of the senshis" as soon as she uttered those words Mamoru's eyes went dangerously wide.

Leader? No Sailor Moon was their leader. How dare she claim that title when it belonged to Sailor Moon, the first senshi. How could she pretend? Or had she been telling the truth. Had the other senshis took that title from Sailor Moon? Anger brimmed inside him at that. He had seen at times how the senshis treated Sailor Moon, particularly Mars. Had they betrayed her and took that from her? He clenched his fists at that implication. Anger at the senshis for this treatment of Sailor Moon and anger at his future self for allowing this injustice to happen!

He hadn't been the only one to notice this change either. Zoicite raised his own eyebrows.

"Leader? Why, was Sailor Moon so incompetent that you had to get another blonde with upgrade to do that job?" Zoicite jabbed.

At this insult Mamoru growled, but to his own surprise, Usagi growled too. Blinking he turned to look at Usagi, who did not appear amused. He then heard Venus utter words which made him freeze and gave him a devastating blow.

"Sailor Moon is dead," Venus announced in clipped tone.


	8. Chapter 7: Befuddled

Author's Note: I see a few of you are a bit confused with Venus's statement but some of you guessed her motives so good catch. That's exactly the reason why she is lying like that. However it will be explained more later on within the story. But know that Venus isn't lying, she is merely exaggerating, because Sailor Moon really doesn't exist anymore.

**IMPORTANT: Please read the bottom of this page after reading the chapter, I have a poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Befuddled<strong>

"Sailor Moon is dead," Venus announced in a clipped tone.

Mamoru's eyes went wide and he gasped loudly. The announcement hitting him like a ton of bricks as pain laced through.

"No…"

That couldn't be true, there is no way could she be dead. He couldn't believe that. He wouldn't believe that.

"Impossible."

But every sign pointed towards it. She was nowhere around, if she could she would have shown to defend her princess, to defend Usagi. And neither of them were waiting for her either. They also looked at Venus as a leader, Venus or Usagi by the looks of it. So Venus's words, to his dread, actually made sense. But he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. Because the thought of her not existing horrified him. Although he loved Usagi, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have feelings for the blonde senshi either. He was attached to her, he did have deep feelings for her too so to hear of her demise broke his heart.

He clenched his fist angrily. How could he have let her down in the future? Did he lose her because he hadn't made it in time in a battle? That was his worst nightmare. For it to come true, to hear that it will come true tore his heart apart. He was brought out of his mournful thoughts by Zoicite's vapid words.

"Ah! So the incompetent blonde kicked the bucket, somehow that doesn't surprise me," Zoicite remarked scathingly, with a smirk in place. Mamoru glared at the dark general with dark eyes and let out a growl. But another growl was heard, one that didn't come from him and he turned to see the source. The sight surprised him. Usagi was sitting on the couch with anger in her face and she had her arms folded. She was the one who had growled at the general's remark. It was obvious that she wasn't appreciating those comments. This caused him to blink. But then he remembered that Usagi was a big fan of Sailor Moon. That much he knew from what he had observed of her in his present timeline. It made him wonder if they were actually close or she even met her before she…died.

No, he couldn't accept that. He wouldn't accept Sailor Moon's fate. He vowed that once he made it back he would protect her more. No matter what. Yes he loved Usagi, but he didn't like the thought of losing the blonde senshi either. His blonde senshi. He eyed Sailor Moon with anger. He didn't like that she had obviously replaced Sailor Moon. No matter how good the new senshi (new to him atleast) was.

He was brought again out of his thoughts by Sailor Mars angry hisses. He noticed that Sailor Jupiter did not look amused and she turned to look back at Usagi.

"Can you shut him up hime-sama? He is pissing me off," Jupiter muttered while casually looking over at Usagi.

"Gladly!" Usagi said it, sounding relieved herself.

Mamoru watched with surprise in his face, as Usagi flipped her hand and a silver light overcame Zoicite. Once the light vanished, Zoicite slumped again on the chair.

"Thank you! If he had bad mouthed Sailor Moon more I would have pounded him enough to sent him back to the afterlife, no offense Mercury" Jupiter muttered while rubbing her headache.

"No problem, they are completely different anyway," he heard Mercury retort back. At this he blinked. Who is completely different? And why was Jupiter apologizing to Mercury for threatening Zoicite? He didn't understand. He wished he could communicate with Usagi once again. To get her attention.

"It wouldn't be a tragedy if you kill him," Mars muttered while glaring at the dark general.

"Don't be ridiculous Mars," he heard Venus make the scathing remark "If he dies in this time then he won't die in the past and that would change the future, our present and our past." Venus reminded them.

Mamoru had to admit, she had a good point. But he still wasn't a big fan of this new blonde senshi.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is there anyway to find out about if we have past Mamoru in this time as well? Cause if he is, we need to get him here. One wrong move and Usagi and our future would be poof!" Venus shouted with wide eyes.

Mamoru noticed that the other three senshis and Usagi looked at Venus blankly. Even he wasn't sure what she was talking about and they didn't also know by the looks on their faces.

"How on earth would that happen if we have two Mamoru's?" Jupiter asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Actually Venus does have a point when I think about it. If anything happens to him, in the future, then our past will cease to exist, change, mutant whatever and my current present would also unravel. Hell I might not even exist anymore, and neither would you guys either…" Trailed Usagi looking dazed as she stared at her senshi.

Mamoru blinked in surprise at that theory. He hadn't thought ahead this far. Any action which is changed would put this future of his in jeopardy. At this he stiffened. So if he did change future and vigilantly protect Sailor Moon then his own future could change too, this future which he was incredibly attached too. Could he put this in jeopardy? He let out a growl and touched his hair. This was such an impossible choice. Don't interfere and lose Sailor Moon, or risk losing this life he would carve with Usagi. It isn't fair.

"Mercury, think you can use the computer to scan the city?" Mars asked while looking at the blue senshi.

"Yes, but it would take a while to cover that much range," Mercury trailed with worry in her eyes. Frustration seeped in his. He wasn't in the city! He was literally here! 2 feet beside them! How infuriating was this!

"I can do it quicker!" he heard Usagi chirp him and he looked at her in surprise.

What exactly did his bunny mean? Find him quickly? How was she going to achieve that?

"Oh right the link! Yes do your thing!" Mars said it looking at Usagi intently.

"Wait link? What link?" He wondered outloud. The only link he had with anyone was with Sailor Moon. At the thought of her name his eyes tightened and became darker. Before he could spiral in despair again, he was shaken out by Usagi taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and sat there, completely still. He then felt something tugging at him. He blinked and tried to locate this pull but he couldn't reach or pinpoint it clearly. It felt…like the link which bounded him to Sailor Moon but it felt different, not exactly the same.

Usagi then opened her eyes and she appeared confused. He was curious on what she had felt.

"Well? We are waiting," Mars remarked while staring at Usagi intently. He gave a little glare at the fire senshi, not liking her tone at all with Usagi. But he had to admit her treatment of Usagi was better than how she treated Sailor Moon. Her callous behaviour with her bad him dislike her right from the start.

"Umm, well there are definitely two Mamoru's, I felt two…" Usagi trailed.

At this he perked up. She felt him, then that would mean she could make him visible and solid right? There was hope! He could be solid again possibly and then he would be able to communicate with them more. Interact!

"Oh where then? We will go and pick out honorary brother-in-law up," Jupiter remarked with a smirk on her face. That title made him raise his eyebrows and caused his jaw to drop.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the other senshis distrusted him and even had tried to convince Sailor Moon to turn on him. He had heard their arguments so many times. Only Sailor Moon trusted him, despite her senshis. So the fact that these senshis, without Sailor Moon around anymore, actually referred to him as brother-in-law, as…family shocked him to the core. He didn't even think he would get on any friendly terms with the three senshis. But things have turned a few. Only thing which broke his heart was Sailor Moon's fate, which he wanted to change.

"Well, I think maybe pregnancy has screwed up my senses. I've felt two Mamoru's and well both of them are here, centered in this apartment." Usagi announced while looking at the rest with confusion in her eyes.

At this the other senshis looked shocked but so did Mamoru. Why did his Usagi sense two? Only he was here. She should sense one.

Suddenly the main door to his apartment slammed open and his eyes fell on the figure of his doppelganger again. He appeared out of breath, exhausted as he stood near the door, his shirt ruffled. His blue eyes trained ahead.

"Usako!?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Poor Past Mamoru is being emotionally tortured with all this omissions. Please let me know through your reviews. <em>

Also, I have also been having new ideas for more Sailor Moon fics. So **pick** **two** stories which you guys like the sound off from my current ideas and **vote**? The **options** are=

**A. Bleeding Love:**

**Mamoru broke up with Usagi to protect her but it backfires when a heartbroken Usagi can't bear it and takes her own life, leaving the senshi and his own life in tatters as the future crumbles. Heartbroken and lost, they struggle to carry on when danger enfolds even more. But who is the new silver haired senshi who appears out of the blue? Will things ever be the same?**

**B. A Love Triangle Built for Two:**

**When Mamoru teases Usagi too far and causes her tears, an enraged Endymion loses his patience and takes over him completely, putting a confused Mamoru in the backseat of his own mind. His only goal? Wooing Usagi to make sure they do end up together, to Mamoru's own disbelief. How would this change alter their future?**

**C. Silver Wings:**

**When Wiseman resurfaces again in Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity transforms into Sailor Cosmos and runs back to the past, intent on taking her past self's help so they can together defeat the Wiseman again using the two different silver crystals. But the portal takes her too far back, to a past were the silver crystal hasn't formed and no one knows who the Princess is. Can she keep the future information to herself while aiding her past selves to get the crystal? What happens when King Endymion joins her too? Secrets will be revealed.**

**D. Kiss from a Rose:**

**When young Serenity was born, the silver crystal showed that she was the destined soul mate of young Endymion the Prince of Earth and they were betrothed. However tragedy occured when the young princess was kidnapped days after her birth. But when Princess Serenity is found years later the engagement is renewed. Only problem? Prince Endymion is very much in love with his maid Usagi. Can they overcome this or will their love be lost in the foretold prophecy?**

**E. Guardian Angel**

**When Tuxedo Mask finds a fatally wounded Usagi, he takes her to the hospital but the vision of her wounded overtakes him and he finds himself vigilantly taking over as her unlikely guardian, determined to protect her and find out who attacked her. How would this change their relationship? Would he find out the secret which she is keeping so tightly under the wraps?**

**F. Once Upon A December**

**What if Queen Serenity's spirit had interfered and shown up when Sailor Moon and the senshis were still trying to find the Silver Crystal? Determined to minimise her daughters hardships, the Queen takes Tuxedo Mask and the senshi back to the moon and shows them the memories so long ago. How will they cope with their past life? And why is there no Sailor Moon in the past?**

Here are the current bunnies I have. Pick two of which you prefer and vote guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I certainly did. I am enjoying writing this whole story!


	9. Chapter 8: Confusion, Confusion

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

**Voting results:** And for those interested in the votes, the one with the most votes ended up being (unsurprisingly) ** A Love Triangle Built for Two, **with a good 55 votes, so option B is the overall winner. The runner ups are **E. Guardian Angel **with the second highest votes (31) and the third one is **C. Silver Wings **(25)**. **However **Kiss from a Rose** put up a good fight against **Silver Wings, **they were only 2 votes apart. So you will be seeing these three stories prologues put up in the future soon after I wrap up Yet To Come, which is actually not that far away from its finale. I estimate a few more chapters. **A Love Triangle Built for Two **will be the first to come as that got HEAPS amounts of votes, it actually surprised me that it turned out to be the popular of the lot. But after that is up, you will be seeing the prologues of **Guardian Angel** and **Silver Wings **come up respectively. Also read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter, I have more news! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>8. Confusion, Confusion<strong>

Mamoru stared at his future self, surprised at his state. He looked as if he had ran all the way here. One look at Usagi made him realise that she was staring at his doppelganger appearing surprised too.

"Mamo-chan? What are you doing here? Its barely 10.30, nowhere near twelve," Usagi said it while staring at his doppelganger, concern all over her face. His future self did not utter another word. Instead he surprised Mamoru and everyone in the room by running, at a very fast speed, to where Usagi was situated and he pulled her in a tight embrace. Mamoru noted that when hugged her, his future self visibly relaxed. The tense which seemed to have wracked him evaporated the minute his future self had her in his arms.

That reaction did not go unnoticed. To say Mamoru was gobsmacked would be an understatement. He still couldn't believe the hold Usagi had over his future self. What hold she will have over him soon. The sight in front of him reinforced that fully. His future self depended on her, so visibly. Hell she affected his mood. Having grown up in an orphanage by himself, he never thought he would depend on anyone for anything. Vowing that. Yet the sight in front of him defied that. Somehow, he would come to depend on her. How he managed to do that, he wasn't sure.

"You're okay" he heard him whisper as he held onto her tightly. He saw Usagi run her hand through his future self's hair, appearing confused and worried but there was affection in her eyes too. It surprised him, even now, to see that much affection aimed at his direction through Usagi's eyes, even after all he had seen in the past half an hour, it still seemed unreal.

"Yeah nice to see you too bro," he heard Sailor Jupiter say out-loud, at which Mamoru stared at the green senshi surprised by sentence. His jaw on the floor at that single word. How on earth had the senshis gone from his sworn enemies to family? To a point where they refer to him as a _brother! _ It freaked him out.

His future self didn't pay attention to Jupiter's greeting. He pulled back from the hug and looked at Usagi intently.

"What's going on?" he heard Usagi ask, looking at his future self.

"I should be asking you that," Mamoru heard his future self mutter as he saw him kiss her forehead, "I was in the hospital but then I felt you use the silver crystal. As soon as I did I came over, I knew there is no way you would be using the crystal without any danger or good reason, especially in your condition," he trailed while keeping his arms wrapped lightly around her.

At this Mamoru's eyes went wide. His future self could _feel _Usagi used the silver crystal? That baffled him. How could he do that? Did his Tuxedo Mask extend that much? It was only then he realised again that Usagi was also his dream princess. He blinked. Although he knew that already, the knowledge kept slipping him. It finally made him realise that he not only marries Usagi, but he also ended up essentially marrying the princess who he has been searching for.

"Mindboggling…" he trailed, his mind still reeling from the unbelievable revelation.

"Oh…I forgot you could feel that," Usagi trailed with a nervous smile.

"What?" he heard his future self asked once again, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Blast from the past that's what!" he heard Venus but in, announcing it rather loudly. Mamoru warily looked at the orange senshi, still not feeling warm to this new senshi who replaced Sailor Moon. He knew he was being biased, as he felt resentment towards her which were unfounded but he wasn't feeling charitable at the moment. Not with the dark cloud over him with the news of Sailor Moon's future.

He observed his future self turn back to see the four senshis and he saw his future self raise his eyebrows.

"Why are you girls here?" he heard his future self ask, appearing confused, though not shocked to see them standing there.

"Man it's like we are chopped liver, yeesh. We are here because of that little thing tied up in your chair Tux-boy," Mars replied dryly while pointing towards the tied up Zoicite, oddly enough her words lacked the normal heat he was used to. No resentment. It was frankly freaky, to him.

He watched as his future self look in Zoicite's figure and saw his eyes going wide in shock and confusion. This itself confused him, why would his future self be confused at Zoicite's figure? It was then he remembered that the senshis had mentioned Zoicite had died in the past, in his present. So in this timeline no Zoicite existed.

"That makes sense…" but then he heard his future self utter words which shocked the living daylights out of him.

"Umm, why on earth is Zoicite tied up in my living room? I thought he was at work at the hospital, I saw him there before I came here running," his future self replied, appearing very dazed.

"What?" he shouted at the incredible thing his future self said. Zoicite? Not dead? Working in a hospital? With him? "What the hell is he talking about, have I lost my mind in the future?"

"Erm, like I said, blast from the past, that is not our Zoicite, that's the past Zoicite, the evil one. You know who was brainwashed and worked for ye olde Beryl" Venus announced with a smirk. At that he noticed everyone look at Venus as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry, did you just say ye olde?" Mercury asked staring at the orange senshi with wide eyes. At this he noticed Venus laughing nervously. Mamoru realised that she was certainly a different mixture of senshi, serious one minute and off the kilter the next.

"Well yeah! I mean saying ye makes anything seem old doesn't it?" she justified.

"Minako, it was only five years ago, not that long ago. Are you calling us ancient?" he heard his Usagi interfere, staring at the orange senshi. Venus appeared embarrassed now, and smiled sheepishly at Usagi. Mamoru only shook his head and looked at his future self and Usagi. Now his future self had placed himself on the armrest on the sofa Usagi was sitting on. His arms around her shoulder. The sight looked so right, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He saw Usagi shake her head at Venus and then turned to look at his future self, resting near her.

"But yes, this is a time travelling problem," she confirmed looking at his future self.

"How can you be so sure?" he heard his future self ask as he played with her hair absentmindedly. He felt even more jealous then. While he may tease her about her hair, he loved it secretly and wanted to touch the silky locks. He attempted it even when she had fallen asleep on the arcade counter once.

"Well for one thing, when he showed up he demanded I hand over _your _half of the rainbow crystals, before he threw a fireball at me," Usagi trailed while staring at him. He watched as his future self's eyes went wide in horror and he looked at Usagi, though he wasn't surprised. He himself was horrified and he wasn't even married to Usagi. While he did feel for her, he knew that his future self would have stronger feelings having been with her with an official relationship than him.

"Fireball? He threw a fireball at you and you didn't call me?" he saw his future self look absolutely abhorred at that fact.

"Relax Mamo-chan, I had everything under control, it's why I used my silver crystal, which you felt me use," Usagi said it while patting his future self's shoulder. A gesture which actually made him laugh because his future self did not look appeased.

"Usako…" he trailed but Jupiter interrupted his future self.

"Oh relax you overprotective man, Usagi had it under control. No need to be frightened. I swear you've gotten paranoid since your knocked your wife up, you're afraid that she'd fall off the stairs and die. Which is ridiculous, so calm your overprotective instincts," Jupiter trailed while staring at his future self.

This caused Mamoru to raise his own eyes. He thought Jupiter was exaggerating but the fact that his future self did not defend himself made him realise his future self was _actually_ paranoid about that.

"Be fair, seeing what a klutz our princess is, tripping down the stairs is a pretty legit worry for any husband of hers," Sailor Mars teased with a smirk. At this, he noticed that immediately Usagi scowled and growled towards Mars.

"Shut it Raye!" Usagi hissed towards the red senshi. At this immediately Mamoru froze, his jaw falling. Usagi had just referred Mars as Raye. And Mars didn't deny. She instead smirked and shrugged, goading her as…Raye did to Usagi.

"No way…impossible," he whispered but now that Usagi called her Raye outloud, whatever he had not been seeing fell into place. It seemed blatantly obvious now, with Raye having the same hair and similar mannerisms. With Mars identity identified, he observed the 2 other senshis. It becoming clear that Mercury resembled Ami and Jupiter eerily similar to Makoto. He still didn't know the orange blonde senshi. But the three other senshis were definitely Usagi's best friends. What are the odds that Usagi's best friends are the senshis who have been looking for her, the Moon Princess?

"But did they know that Usagi is their princess? Is that why they became her best friends? God is my Usagi even aware that she is a princess and her best friends are friends with her because of that?" Somehow Mamoru did not like the fact that past Usagi was so unware of the double faces of her best friends or the fact that she was in the dark. A frown overtook his face.

He noticed Sailor Mars raised her arms in surrender, but Usagi ignored it while folding her arms. His future self smirked and kissed her forehead.

"So…are we not gonna call Pluto since time is her department? I'm surprise she hasn't come bounding in here actually…" Sailor Venus trailed.

"Oh that's right, the time travel! We still need to find Past Mamoru!" Mercury reminded them.

Hearing his name, he sighed with relief. At least they were getting on track for him again. He observed his future self who looked confused momentarily.

"Past me? Wait I'm here too? You sure?" his future self asked, looking at the senshi.

"Usagi is sure, she felt double yous with her Tuxedo Mask radar," Sailor Jupiter replied while pointing at Usagi. Mamoru raised his eyebrows at that title but Usagi rolled her eyes and he saw his future self give a satisfied smile.

He looked back at her and asked.

"Where did you sense past me then?"

"Funny you should ask…here. I sensed both of you in this apartment." Usagi replied appearing confused as she replied to his future self.

"But none of us can see him obviously," Sailor Mercury replied, he noticed that her eyes kept drifting to the unconscious body of Zoicite. Why he was curious to know.

His future self shook his head but then stopped, frowning his eyebrows.

"Actually, this feels vaguely familiar, déjà vu ish…" he heard his future self trail as he slowly got up.

Mamoru stiffened, hearing those words from his future self. Wait…did he remember in the future? This was a thing he hadn't expected. He looked with wide eyes as his future self looked around until his eyes fell on the spot he was standing. His future self looked a big confused and carried on looking where he was standing. Finally he caught Usagi's hands and spoke.

"Usako, can you use the silver crystal right there," he said it while pointing at his direction, the exact spot he was standing. He stiffened, but then forced himself to keep still. Hoping that it would make him visible.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Yes Usako, just aim it right there," he requested while kissing her forehead once again, in front of the senshis openly. Seeing as he wasn't used to being so openly affectionate, in public or company, it was surprising him very much how much his future self showered her with affection.

Usagi nodded and then closed her eyes while clasping onto the silver crystal. He stood still as a silver light emitted from the crystal and came towards him. In a blink of an eye he was engulfed in silver light.

* * *

><p>Was that another cliffy? Yes, but you guys should know me by now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Do review, I love reading your reactions. Also more information for you. I've decided to start a Sailor Moon Fic series called <strong>Time Eternal Series <strong>and **'Yet To Come'** is officially part 1 in this fic story. Part 2 will be titled **'Yet To Be'**. But **'Yet To Be'** won't be a sequel to this fic. Basically the stories in the **Time Eternal Series** will feature Usagi or Mamoru with/without the senshi gang from s1 either being thrown in the past or the future.

It will be completely different stories to each other, no connection apart from the time travelling element. **'Yet To Be'** _will feature Sailor Pluto interfering the gang, after a big argument between the senshis and Tuxedo Mask. To solve the tension between them, she interferes by taking Tuxedo Mask and the four senshis six years into the future, to give them a glimpse of their future. _

Also, I will be making story F, **Once Upon A December **Part 3 of the Time Eternal series, as that fits right in with the series. So, once I have done a decent about on _In Fate's Hands, Twisted Fates, A Love Triangle Built for Two, Silver Wings,_ and _Guardian Angel,_ you will be seeing _'Yet To Be'_ pop up. I might have to change Once Upon A December's name to fit in with the rest of the two stories.


	10. Chapter 9: Visible

**9. Visible**

"Usako, can you use the silver crystal right there," he said it while pointing at his direction, the exact spot he was standing. He stiffened, but then forced himself to keep still. Hoping that it would make him visible.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Yes Usako, just aim it right there," he requested while kissing her forehead once again, in front of the senshis openly. Seeing as he wasn't used to being so openly affectionate, in public or company, it was surprising him very much how much his future self showered her with affection.

Usagi nodded and then closed her eyes while clasping onto the silver crystal. He stood still as a silver light emitted from the crystal and came towards him. In a blink of an eye he was engulfed in silver light. Finally when the light vanished, he opened his eyes. Immediately he heard loud gasps from everyone in the room. His sight went directly to his counterpart and Usagi, who both were gaping widely.

"Well I'll be. This is weird," he heard Sailor Mars mutter, which caused him to turn his head towards her. She seemed to be looking over at him intently, with a smirk in place. Mamoru raised his eyebrows, wondering if he was finally visible now.

"Wait! You can see me now?" Mamoru shouted, his eyes wide, immediately going towards Usagi and his future self.

"Definitely," she said it while staring at him, up and down and then looking at his future self who was sitting beside her, "Man it's weird, usually stuff like this is reserved for my dreams," she muttered out-loud.

"Usagi!" screeched the senshis looking incensed, though Venus had a saucy grin on her face, while Mamoru and his future self looked mortified and blushed brightly. Mamoru's jaw fell, he just couldn't believe Usagi actually said that.

"Anyway…" Mamoru's future self interrupted, ignoring what his wife just implied, "How long have you been invisible?" his future self asked, appearing confident and self assured. There seemed to be an aura of authority which stood out in his future self.

"Since I've been thrown in this _time _actually," Mamoru replied, finding it ridiculous how insane that statement sounded. It was also weird to see a mirror image of himself staring at him and interacting with him. Even weirder was how Usagi was staring at him. No contempt in sight, in fact she appeared awed and smiled at him. Which was alien to him.

"Wait, how long have you been here exactly?" Sailor Mercury, looking curious while observing this young version of her Prince.

"Since 10 I guess, you have no idea how frustrating it was to be thrown in her and have no one listening or answering me," Mamoru said it, as he sat down in a couch opposite the loveseat on which Usagi and his future self was situated. He still couldn't help but stare at his future self and Usagi, finding it unbelievable, especially now that they could see him. Usagi noticed the awed look she was getting from past Mamoru and laughed.

"Bet you never saw this coming in any of your future did you?" She said it while smirking at him with twinkle in her eyes.

"More like never thought it would actually happen," Mamoru muttered, finding Usagi's interaction with him alien, yet it made him preen internally. At his words Usagi frowned, looking confused.

"What? Wait you liked me even back then before we dated?" Usagi said it sounded shocked, she turned to look at his future self, eyes wide. This had caused him to raise his eyebrows. Did Usagi not know this? "I thought you hated me back then," she muttered appearing confused.

Her words caused him and his future self to be shocked, as identical expression of horror marred their faces.

"Hate?" Mamoru said it, his eyes going wide. Did that mean that his Usagi currently thought he hated her? It couldn't be more further than the truth.

"Of course I never hated you, how could you think that. If I had, I wouldn't have entered in a relationship with you, you know," he heard his future self mutter this while staring at her. Just how little faith did she have for his feelings? Though Mamoru had only to blame himself, he hadn't exactly been showing his timeline's Usagi much affection or even hints about his true feelings.

"Well…I just assumed its cause you found out I was the princess," Usagi muttered, seeming to feel sheepish under the spotlight.

"What? No!" this time both he and his future self spoke those words simultaneously. At this both stiffened and stared at each other.

"Okay that's creepy," Sailor Jupiter muttered, though both versions of the tuxedo clad crusader heard that. Both ignored it, concentrating on their anchor which seemed to be Usagi.

"Usako, feelings like that wouldn't sprout out overnight, of course I loved you before that, I just did a piss poor job of showing it sadly," his future self gave him a look when he said that. Verbalising his thoughts.

"Besides, knowing the fact that you are the princess actually lessened my stress of loving three woman at the same time…" Mamoru muttered.

"Three?" the senshis uttered at the same time, appearing confused.

"Sailor Moon, Usako and the princess," he heard his future self reply while wrapping his arms around her.

At that the senshis sniggered, with a knowing glance.

"Well that problem has been sorted out very easily hasn't it," Venus said it while staring at his future self, as if in on an inside joke.

At her sentence Mamoru's gaze darkened, as he remembered the resolve. While Usagi turned out to be the princess, Sailor Moon ended up dead. That made him melancholic. The reminder of her loss. His future self though laughed and kissed Usagi's forehead. This confused him. How could his future self be so blasé? Did he not miss Sailor Moon? Had his feelings for her vanished in the future? He didn't like that. He didn't like the fact at all that these so called senshis and even his future self did not seem to give crap about Sailor Moon's loss. After all she had done.

"This could be problematic though," Mars butted in, bringing him out of his dark thoughts, "He wasn't supposed to know that Usagi is the princess until the incident in the starlight tower. I think the past is royally screwed now."

At the new information Mamoru blinked, so Usagi is revealed as the princess in the starlight tower. He wondered lightly how exactly she is revealed. Does he also recover the silver crystal in the starlight tower as well? He didn't ask, not wanting to know everything about the future as Mars was right, he might screw up his future.

"Yeah…this could be a problem," Usagi agreed staring at him, "How did you end up here Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru blinked in surprise once again, shocked that she was aiming that nickname at him and not just his future self, since he was too used to Mamoru-baka and not this affectionate nickname.

"Um, a green portal orb just appeared in my apartment when Zoicite attacked me to try and steal my crystals."

"Wait steal?" his future self muttered, appeared surprised "Steal and not challenge a duel?"

"Uh no, he just tried to kill me," Mamoru replied staring at his future self "Why?" he stood up, while staring at him.

"Um…well, when it happened to me, he showed up but said to meet me in the starlight tower for a challenge of duel so the winner could get all the crystals. He never outright tried to attack me on first go," future Mamoru replied looking thoughtful.

At this Mamoru and everyone else stiffened, the revelation of things which changed drastically.

"Do you think that…this change of event could have caused the time warp?" Usagi theorised, wondering out-loud. At her theory Mamoru appeared surprised, as it seemed likely and he was surprised that Usagi came up with it.

"It is highly possible, but we can only know the truth once we call Sailor Pluto," Mercury concluded thoughtfully.

Mamoru caught the mention of a Sailor Pluto and became curious. He opened his mouth to ask about her when the main door opened once again. He whipped his head to see who came in and froze up. For a version of Zoicite appeared, his hair appearing shorter and him dressed up in scrubs instead of the general outfit. One look at the still tied up Zoicite made him realised, this new one was the future one.

"Master, what's going on-" he started but an angry Mamoru immediately tried to pounce at him. But before he could, Mercury and Jupiter immediately grabbed hold of him, holding him back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses!" they told him but Mamoru only became confused. Why were they protecting Zoicite?

The new Zoicite appeared shocked and confused, staring at him and then at his past self. His future self looked tired and was only shaking his head.

"Zoicite, what are you doing here?"

"Well you looked panicked when you ran out of the hospital, I thought there was trouble," Zoicite said it sheepishly while rubbing his head "Although this certainly isn't the norm anyway."

"Why the hell are you keeping me from him? He is evil!" Mamoru shouted, growling out-loud.

"Hey! Don't shout at him!" Mercury shouted back. The uncharacteristic act shocked Mamoru, never having seen the water senshi even raise her voice.

He then felt a small hand touch his arm and instinctively he relaxed. He turned to see Usagi had got up and was touching his arm. The sight of her seeming to calm him.

"He is not evil. At least not this version," she said it while smiling at him with a knowing look.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing this story. Also another news, I've been hit by another sailor moon plot bunny and am thinking of adding this to the queue of sailor moon fics I have planned:<p>

**Kissed by the Moonlight:**What if when Luna meet Usagi, she hadn't mistaken her for a senshi? What if she knew that Usagi was her princess? Finding the princess early on, Luna makes herself the princess's pet, while awakening her protectors one by one. Leaving Usagi completely unaware of her identity and oblivious of the fact that her new four best friends have befriended her for her own protection and her charming, smart, new boyfriend is also a warrior fighting against the youmas. But all hell breaks loose when Negaverse get their hands on Mamoru and brainwashes him, uprooting Usagi from her normal life forever. Can she handle living upto the expectations the senshi have of her as their princess? Would she be able to take on these new responsibilities with her heart broken at the loss of Mamoru?

What do you think? Should I add it to the pile?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review. You will be seeing the prologue for _A Love Triangle Built for Two_ coming up soon.


End file.
